


Love Languages

by knittedsouls



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Universe, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape, Domestic Fluff, Emotionally Repressed Dean Winchester, Fluff, I swear, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), No Angst, Somewhere During Season 12, They are dumb and gay, i don't have anything else to say, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knittedsouls/pseuds/knittedsouls
Summary: The story behindDean's Top 13 Zepp Traxx Mixtape.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, just my version of how Dean got the idea of making that mixtape for Castiel.

Dean walked out of his room after a shower, trying to wash off any invisible remains of yesterday’s hunt from his body and mind. One would think that after hunting for almost all of their lives, these things wouldn’t be much of a bother but that was far from the truth. Every hunt left some sort of scar, physical, emotional or psychological, take your pick. And yes, a shower didn’t really have the power to fix that but it calmed his mind enough to think as he could with their lives revolving around monsters and demons on a daily basis.

After taking a walk around the corridors and not finding Sam, Cas or his mom there, he assumed they would be in the library, probably working on how to find Kelly Kline, who seemed to have disappeared into thin air and made his way there to find Cas staring at his laptop screen with some insane amount of concentration.

A smile breaks on Dean’s face as a force of habit when seeing his best friend as he beelines towards the table to drag a chair and sit by his side.

“Hey, where are Sam and mom?” he asked, trying to get his attention.

Without breaking his eyes off the screen, Cas answers distractedly, “They went out to get groceries and other essentials.”

“Oh,” Dean nodded, leaning back in the chair and still looking at the angel, expecting him to say something more but silence stays settled in the room, forcing Dean to speak again. “You find some lead on Kelly?”

“Did you know that humans have love languages?” Cas asks, off handedly as he finally looks at Dean.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, clearly not understanding the point of the question and adjusted his sitting position to lean in and look at the laptop. There was some kind of _love language_ quiz opened on the screen that made him chuckle ever so slightly. After all the mundane human things Cas has gotten himself into, guess it was about time he started doing random internet quizzes to pass time.

“You taking some internet quiz about that?” he asks, shooting a smile at him.

“I was looking for Kelly but then there was this advertisement window that appeared asking if I wanted to know what my love language was, which was strange because as an angel, I believed I knew all the languages spoken around the world but for some reason, I have no idea about this,” Cas explains with utmost sincerity that once again melts Dean’s heart like a damn teenager and though, he would never admit how much he loved that innocence and sincerity, it was something that always made him adore Cas.

“Well, it’s not exactly a language, you know,” Dean answers, which by Cas’ expression, confuses him even more. “It’s just the way you express love for someone. For example, some people like to tell their loved ones how much they love them, while others do little things for them to show how much they love them.”

Castiel nods, the tension lines on his forehead, fading away slowly.

“And the internet can tell me what my love language is?” he questions.

Dean chuckles and gives him a nod.

It takes Cas no time to turn towards the laptop and start answering the questions as Dean waits, watching him in amusement. 

After it’s over and his results are on his screen, he turns to look at Dean again. “It says my love language is _Acts Of Service._ What does that mean?”

“It means you love to do things for others to make them feel appreciated and loved,” he shrugs. “Makes sense for you if you ask me.”

Blunt as always, Castiel doesn’t miss a beat before posing another question, “Have I ever made you feel loved by my acts of service?”

Dean gulps nervously and tears his eyes away from Cas to the ground at the question, not really finding the situation as amusing anymore.

“Yeah, buddy, course you have,” he smiles and looks up to give a nod.

“That’s good,” he says with a smile, before pushing the laptop in Dean’s direction.

Dean raises his eyebrows, “What?”

“It’s your turn,” Cas answers.

“You want me to take the quiz?” Dean laughs as the idea seems absurd to him but when Cas doesn’t flinch and just stares right through him, rolling his eyes, he pulls the laptop closer to him and starts answering the questions.

Cas leaned over his shoulder, trying to get a look at the results as they loaded.

“Ah, it’s _giving gifts_ ,” he answers, leaning back in his chair as Cas still looked at the screen, reading the description. “I mean, I’m not really giving expensive gifts out here but hey, I always get food for people and stuff like that, so if you can call them gifts, I’ll take that.”

There’s a pause in between them before Cas leans back in his chair, not really giving him an answer, which confuses Dean. 

“What?” he asks.

“Isn’t it unfortunate that our love languages are different? It could be the cause of lack of understanding the love one person has for the other in a relationship,” he answers, once again taking Dean by surprise with the words being used.

For a moment, he considers getting up and running out of the room or switching the conversation to avoid it all because if only Cas knew how Dean felt, they wouldn’t need any sort of internet determined _love languages_ in between them. 

But the look on Cas’ face makes him stay and pull a reassuring smile for him instead, “But hey, we do know each other’s love languages now. We can determine what the other person is trying to communicate on our own.”

With that a smile slowly makes its way on Castiel’s face again as he gives Dean an understanding nod.

He pats Cas’ shoulder and grins at him before jumping off this topic immediately, scared where it might lead them, “Now if you’re done with your quizzes, you wanna get back to finding the Devil’s son?”

\---

Later that night, when everybody was fast asleep in their rooms and sleep doesn’t even touch Dean’s eyelids, he gets up to get an empty cassette tape from the impala, makes a list of some of his favourite tracks from none other than Led Zeppelin and starts working on a long overdue gift for _his angel._


End file.
